dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy
Wendy is the third unlockable Character (640 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock her). Wendy has a morbid personality; she always relates everything to death and how depressing life is, including herself. Special Powers Wendy's Special Power is her ability to summon her dead sister Abigail. Wendy will start with depleted Abigail's Flower in her inventory, which will charge up in roughly 2-4 full days, and once it is fully charged it will be able to summon Abigail. When Abigail's Flower is charged up, it can be placed on the ground to prepare the summoning. The summoning requires a sacrifice, by . When Abigail has come out, it will take 50 points from Wendy's current Sanity level. Abigail's Flower will be dropped on the ground when Abigail is killed. It will be completely drained and it will have to charge up for 2-4 full days before it can be used again. Another special power Wendy has is that she suffers 25% less Sanity drain from darkness and from being near monsters. To balance out the ability to summon Abigail and the lowered sanity drain, Wendy's attacks are weaker than most other characters'. For example, Wendy needs two attacks to kill a Rabbit with the Boomerang or a tool. As such, hunting certain mobs can be much more difficult whilst playing Wendy as she deals less damage by herself. Abigail Abigail is Wendy's dead twin sister, that can be summoned using Abigail's Flower. Abigail follows Wendy and will attack mobs that either attack Wendy or that Wendy herself attacks. Abigail cannot hurt Wendy, and normally doesn't attack any allies, such as Chester or Smallbirds, unless Wendy herself attacks them first. Abigail will always move away from Wendy when she comes too close. Abigail's attack damages all mobs in range at the same time, which makes Wendy exceptionally strong against groups of mobs like Spiders and Bees as Abigail can keep stunning them to keep them from attacking back. Trivia * Wendy's voice is sounded by an alto flute. * Wendy has a skull. * Wendy was previously unlocked before Wolfgang. * Wendy will give a lot of references to literature and history when examining things, here are some: ** When she examines a crow, she says "Take thy beak out of my heart". This is a reference to a famous poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. ** When she examines a pond, she says "Ophelia, are you down there?" This is a reference to the fictional character in Shakespeare's "Hamlet" ''who committed suicide by drowning herself. ** When she examines a Bee Hive, she says "A wretched hive of scum and pollen". This is a reference to Star Wars, "A wretched hive of scum and villainy". ** When she examines a rabbit hole, she says "I'm too big to fall in there". This is a reference to ''"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known under his pseudonym Lewis Carroll. ** When she examines a Pig Head, she says, "Kill the pig! Spill his blood!", this is a reference to a chant the kids yell in the novel "Lord of the Flies" by William Golding. ** When she examines a Spear, she says "I have become the destroyer of worlds" which is a reference to the quote: "Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds" from the Bhagavad Gita. The most known instance of the quote comes from physicist J.Robert Oppenheimer, who said those words when the first atomic bomb was detonated. Gallery Wendy silho.png|Wendy's Silhouette. Wendy_portrait.png|Wendy's portrait. Wendy ingame.png|Wendy in-game. Wendyfigure.jpg|A Wendy figure with a Lantern. ru:Венди Category:Characters Category:Apparel Category:Unlockable